


Weird

by carolion



Series: Realize [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzuKNoH4zzs) interview.

"Am I weird?"

The question kind of takes Cook off guard, especially since they'd just been discussing at what ripeness fruit tastes the best. (Archie likes his fruit really ripe, while Cook prefers his a little on the firmer side.) So it kind of comes out of nowhere, during a silence while Cook is raiding his refrigerator for an apple or something - all that fruit talk made him hungry.

"What?" He asks, hitching his shoulder up as he straightens so the phone won't fall as he talks and juggles a handful of food. "Why?"

"I just..." Archie trails off and Cook hears him sigh heavily. "I feel weird. People keep asking me questions-"

"Oh," Cook says, frowning. He sets his food down on his kitchen counter and stares down at it, suddenly not hungry. "You've been doing this for years though, man, and you're way better at it. What's - what's bothering you about it now?" Because, yeah, interviewers usually asked the same questions over and over again, and it was annoying.

"Well. I don't know. It just feels like everyone expects me to be someone I'm not. And-" Archie hesitates. "And they ask me about girls like, all the time."

Cook sort of laughs. "Me too, man. I feel your pain."

"But Cook it's not like... I've never had a girlfriend, okay? I'm not like you." Somehow, that stings and Cook rubs his chest pointlessly. "I've never even been kissed and I thought I didn't care but. Well. That's not even the issue."

"So what's the issue?" Cook has to admit he hates these discussions with Archie. They'd had them before, especially during the Idol tour, when that stupid magazine came out. Cook wishes Archie hadn't said anything about his love life at all, but Archie can't lie. He doesn't know how, and it was an innocent question, sure. But now it was haunting them, and Cook is sick of how people push the topic with Archie. They should just leave him be. (Sometimes he wonders just how much of that protectiveness is his own irrational and inappropriate jealousy, his own possessiveness, but then he shoves the thought back and thinks about something else, like, anything else, instead.)

"I've never really liked anyone before. All my friends were getting crushes and boyfriends and girlfriends and I just - never wanted one. I never looked a girl and thought, 'Wow I want to be with her.' And I'm nineteen Cook. I'll be twenty in December!"

Cook knows. Eight years, eight days. Archie rambles on.

"It's totally not normal, and I'm weird, okay, I know I'm weird. I don't care, but it still... bugs me, you know?" Cook can hear the anxious strain in Archie's voice, the lilt that tells him he's looking for reassurance, for validity from Cook.

"It's okay David," Cook soothes, wishing he had those kinds of problems. The ability to not be attracted to someone would really come in handy right about now. "You - you don't have to be anyone else. Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet." Or maybe you aren't looking in the right places, Cook thinks to himself, but luckily does not say it outloud.

"I guess," Archie says, sounding agitated. "That's what I've been saying to the interviewers, at least. I just feel... left out." Cook hates the loneliness he hears in Archie's voice.

"Or maybe you're some magical prince from outer space who is unfairly just and right and pure," Cook teases, thrilled when he hears Archie's startled laugh.

"Oh my gosh, shut up," the boy moans, but he sounds happier. Cook smiles and listens to Archie's deep breaths through the phone, content to just sit in companionable silence for a while, until he hears low murmuring from Archie's end.

"Arch?" He asks, when the phone goes muffled.

"Oh I - I have to go now. Guess I have an early phone interview. Um, thanks Cook. You know, for talking and... for everything." Archie hangs up.

Cook listens to the dial tone for a long time.

"Anytime," he says finally, and sets the phone down before burying his face in his hands. Hopeless.


End file.
